Nancys Foster home
by gleerox
Summary: Imagine the new directions didnt have parents. Imagine they all grew up in a foster home. Starts from when there young and keeps going untill highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine the glee kids were in a foster home since they were young. Heres the familes.

this starts when they were kids and will go untill highschool. Here are the families:

The Evans - Sam Evans, Brody Evans and Quinn Evans. Sam and Brody are twins and are three years older then Quinn. There Mother died When sam and brody were Four and Quinn was one and there father was arrested for drug dealing a year later. They stayed with there aunts untill brody and sam were ten and Quinn was 6. There aunt said she couldnt afford them anymore. Thats when they went to nancys foster Home.

The Lopez Family. Santana Lopez, Mercedes Lopez and Mike Lopez. Santana is the oldest by A year, Mercedes is a year younger then santana and Two years older then mike. There parents adopted all of them from different places. There Father died of Cancer when Mercedes was two,Santana was three and Mike was 1. There mom was diagnosed with depression a couple months later and wasnt able to look after them. She later killed herself. Then the were sent to nancys foster home.

The Puckermans: Noah Puckerman who goes by Puck,Jake Puckerman and Blaine Puckerman. noah is older then blaine by two years and blaine is older then Jake by three years. There parents never really cared about them. When there mom was offered a movie deal in france they signed the papers and put there kids in nancys foster home.

The Hummels: Finn Hummel,Kurt Hummel and Ryder Hummel . kurt and Ryder are twins and are a year younger then Finn. There Parents were achaholics and the kids were taken from them when Finn was two and the twins were one. Thats when they went to Nancys foster home.

The wildes; Twins kitty and Brittany Wilde. There Mom had them when she was 16 and gave them up for adoption. After being fostered and given back alot they found there way to Nancys foster home.

The Berrys: Rachel berry,Marley Berry and Artie Berry. Rachel is a year older then Marley and Marley is two years older then artie. There parents died in a car crash when they were very young. Artie was also with them in the car and became paralysed from the waist Down. After that they went to nancys foster home.

The Harts; Joe Hart,Sugar hart,Tina hart and Rory hart. Joe and tina are both a year older then Rory who is a year older then sugar. They were all adopted aswell. There parents died in a fire when tina and joe were three and rory was two and sugar was one. Thats when thay went to nancys foster home.

Ok so thats the familes and the couples pairings shouldnt be needed untill later. Ill post the first chpter soon! Thx


	2. Chapter 2 the start

Ages for this chptar

Santana 9 Mercedes 8

mike 7 puck 10

Blaine 8 jake 5

Kurt and ryder 9

Finn 10 kitty and brittany 9

Marley 9 rachel 10

Artie 8 joe and tina 10

Rory 9

sugar 8

quinn 5

sam and brody 9

It was a normel day at nancys foster home. Nancy woke up at half six and maid the kids breakfast. Since it was Monday she was making her famous french toast with bannana milk. After she put the food in the oven she went upstairs to wake up the kids. First she went into the pink room which had butterflys on the walls and a fluffy purple carpet. In this room slept Rachel,Sugar and Tina. The next room eas the green room which had jungle print walls and a light brown carpet. In as she entered she could see half of noah puckermans body as he was almost falling out of the bed. Also in this room was finn, artie and Mike. The next room was yellow and had a bright orange carpet. In this room slept Santana,Brittany,Marley and Kitty. The last room was red and consists of joe,rory,ryder blaine and jake. Get up or you,ll be late for school. Slowly room by room each child makes there way down to the kitchen. Rachel and Kurt come last after doing there morning mousterising routine while the three puckerman boys were first as usual. As the kids sat down they started eat and talk. Nancy stood up to get everyones attention. " kids today after school 3 new kids will be joining us here, There names are Brody,Sam and Quinn." "Where are they gunna sleep?" asked a confused looking mike. " "Yeah cuz the puckasourous is not sharing his bed" said puck as everybody giggled. " dont worry puck you wont have to share a bed youll just have to move around abit, Brody and Sam can stay in the green room with you boys and Quinn can sleep in the pink room with you girls. " Ok " said the kids as they fakely smiled. The kids in this fosterhome dont like newcomers. They dont like people coming in to there already cramped rooms. "Ready for school" asked nancy as she handed them there lunch boxes. " yessss" they all groaned.

Later that evening when they were all watching tv nancy came un the door with 3 newcomers. " kids id like you to meet your new brothers and sisters. All the kids took there eyes off the tv and stared at the three new children in front of them. There was a long awkward silence before Nancy coughed and said " im gonna go and get the school stuff ready, you guys introduce yourselfs" as dhe left and closed the door behinf her. A couple minutes went by as All the orginal foster kids glared at the new comers. Finally one of them broke the silence. A tall blonde haired boy spoke up " so my names Sam evans, Im nine nearly ten the same as my twin brother Brody" sam said as he pointed to a tall boy with brown hair and tanned skin. " and this "said brody is are little sister Quinn who has just turned 5" said brody pointing to a small shy looking blonde girl in sams arms. "Well im Puck and im the coolest guy around this dump" grinned Puck. "Im Ttttina andd imm the qqquiet onee" stuttered Tina. "Im Artie and im fhe smart one," Im Rachel and im really talentes."Im santana and i will kick you square in the balls if you annoy me" Im Mercedes and im also very talented, Im Ryder and im pretty stupid, Im brittany and my cat smokes,Im marley and im gonna be ur friend,Im jake and im pretty hot, im kurt and im the fasionabal one,Im kitty and im not nice. The introductions went on untill They had to go bed. This has been an eventful day xx


End file.
